obsidianmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
David Wilde
David Wilde is Jake's father. He went missing two years before Jake meets Venn. Biography Not much is known about David's past. He was friends with Venn from a young age. He married Jake's mother, who is not named in the series, but the marriage fell apart, and his wife moved to America. During his marriage, his wife had a child, Jake. Sometime after that, Venn's wife, Leah, died. After Venn came out of the hospital, he became a recluse, never leaving Wintercombe Abbey. He only spoke with David, no one else. During this time, David found the Obsidian Mirror at an auction in Durham. He was interested, and bought it for twenty pounds. He brought it to the Abbey, and stayed up all night reading the journal in the box with the mirror. The journal said that the mirror was a time travel device, and David began to believe that it would work. David realized that if the mirror could be made functional again, they could change the past and avoid Leah's death. This gave Venn hope, so he summoned Piers to help David repair the mirror. During the time, David had to watch Venn, because Venn was suicidal. When the mirror was first turned on, it nearly exploded. The next time, David wore one of the bracelets, and entered the mirror. He was sent back to 1969, and spent two days there. During this time, he had a picture of himself holding a newspaper titled Beatles Storm America, taken. He brought this photograph back through the mirror, as proof. To everyone else, it looked like David had come out of the mirror immediately after he entered it. Two days later, they tried the mirror again. This time, the mirror emitted a tremendous crack of sound, and blew out every light in the house. This time, David did not emerge from the mirror. David had journeyed to London, 1848. He found Symmes, befriended him, and worked on the mirror with him for two months. Then, in an effort to return to his time, he entered the mirror. He exited the mirror sometime in the Civil War. To all the people of that time, it looked as if he had appeared out of thin air. He was arrested for witchcraft, but he managed to bribe a magistrate and escape. He entered the mirror again, about ten years before his previous journey, in York. Again, trying to return home, he entered the mirror. This time, he ended up in Florence, around 1347, the time of the Black Death. Too afraid of going back even farther in time, he stayed in 1347. David manged to use the mirror to communicate with Symmes' daughter, Alicia. He got Alicia to take a video of him in the mirror, and asked her to give the tape to Jake. He pledged himself to a warlord, Il signore. David became this warlord's doctor, performing tasks such as delivering his children, pulling his teeth, and fixing his wounds after battle. During this time, David fell in love with a woman, Gabriella. With no hope of ever seeing his wife again, he married Gabriella, and they had a son, Lorenzo. Sometime later, Gabriella died of plague. David had the option of bringing her to some other time, but would not risk spreading the plague to another time, even for her. A short time after her death, Jake appeared in David's time, with Rebecca. They managed to journey to 1943, Alicia's time, coincidentally, during the Blitz of London. Rebecca and Lorenzo are sent back to Jake's time. David and Jake stay in 1943 only for a few minutes. In that time, Maskelyne comes to 1943, makes Janus leave, and grabs Jake to take him back to his own time. David promises to follow Jake with Alicia, but Alicia's house is bombed by one of the bombs from the Blitz, and she and David don't return to Jake's time. Jake thinks that his father managed to journey to another time, but does not know. David's current whereabouts are unknown.